


A Tale of Two 'Verses

by tsukithewolf



Series: Road Trip AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A just-for-fun story, A plot bunny me and a friend thought of so I decided to write it, Ambiguous Gender, Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, An AU of and AU, And because I'm a sinner, Asexual Monster Sans, Because we have to go deeper, Demisexual Human Sans, Frisk is 18 in this, Is it really "aged-up" when technically they've aged naturally in the series I've made, No bone zone, Other, Overtale, POV Third Person Limited, Sexy times because it was requested, Twoshot, technically infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to shenanigans on the Human-Counterparts' parts, Human Frisk and Monster Frisk have switched places. </p>
<p>An AU of my Road Trip AU. You don't really need to read the Road Trip AU to really understand the story. You just need to know that Sans and Frisk are dating and traveling around the world together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two 'Verses

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a plot bunny idea that seemed fun to do. But this IS explicit, so if sex (of the non-bone-zone kind) bothers you, you should probably skip it. If you choose to pursue reading the story anyway, which is totally cool, you just need to jump when things get steamy. After all, the sex scene isn't completely necessary, but then again, most sex scenes aren't necessary. 
> 
> Also for the record, the Overtale characters are kind of different from their monster counterparts. I will try to explain it in the story. Just don't expect them to be exactly like the Undertale characters.
> 
> It's also slightly skippy. I tried to keep the skips down.
> 
> (Also, I wasn't sure if this would be rated Explicit or Mature. So I went with Mature, but if people prefer I change it then I will)
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT:  
> **  
>  Okay so there was originally going to be a second part of this, but now I'm not so sure I will. I've gotten part of it written, but my muse has already moved onto other stories. So for right now I'm gonna make this story a oneshot, but I may come back and add the second chapter at a later date. You're not missing too much. I'm sorry for the disappointment!

Frisk was being stared at by multiple sets of eyes. Frisk stared back at them the best they could. None of these people were familiar, and Frisk had definitely not been here a moment ago. Just three seconds before, Frisk had been with Sans walking back to their shared hotel because it was getting late and they had plans to stay the night in the city they were visiting. And then Frisk had felt an energy touch upon their skin before they found themselves on their knees in this…room…being stared at by all of these people.

They were all human, that was certain. The first person in front of them was a guy with darker skin and bright blue eyes. They were actually rather startling. Despite being clearly dressed for work, he seemed kind of raggedy with choppy brown hair and some scraggily stubble on his chin. Behind him, right nearby, was a woman with short blonde hair and large round glasses. She seemed nervous as her hands shook from around her tightly-gripped clipboard. The last nearest person was a tall older gentleman in a dark suit and the palest skin Frisk had seen in a long time. He had dark eyes and a curious look on his face. 

Frisk recognized scientists when they saw them, but how the heck did they get here? They looked around. It was a lab of sorts with tiled flooring and tables and machines everywhere. There was a large, almost sci-fi looking machine right behind Frisk. It was sparking some and there was a heat coming from it that helped clue Frisk in that this was probably where they had come from. 

“F…Frisk?” Frisk turned to the woman at the call of their name. That voice was familiar. Frisk blinked at them. The woman approached cautiously, but the darker skinned man didn’t seem to have as big of an issue. He came right up and reached out to place a steadying hand on Frisk’s shoulder. Frisk started a tiny bit in surprise (strangers don’t just touch anyone so casually) but allowed it.

“heya, bud. are you…feeling okay?” He asked, and Frisk’s eyes widened because they knew that voice anywhere. The face was all wrong, and he was _human_ , but that was Sans’s voice. This was…baffling. Frisk only gaped slightly. “i’ll take that as a no?” The human said.

“Sans,” The taller man said as he joined Frisk. The rest of the people (scattered helpers with the machine, Frisk guessed) lingered in the background behind some large windows. The tall man glanced at them once before looking back at Frisk, “perhaps it would be best to give them a bit of space. This is…unprecedented.”

“yeah, no kidding.” Sans (he even had the same _name_! What the heck was going on?) said shooting a sardonic gaze at the taller man. He stood up and offered a hand to Frisk. “suddenly turning into a human has got to confuse the poor monster.” 

Frisk took Sans’s hand and he tugged them to their feet. This Sans was even about the height of Frisk’s Sans. “N-Never mind that!” The woman said and caught Frisk’s attention. “F-Frisk, how are you feeling? Did you, um, go anywhere? Are you…er, feeling unwell?”

Frisk opened their mouth and then paused to consider. They were very much confused. That stuttering and that voice…was that Alphys? But that wasn’t possible. Alphys was with Undyne across the country right now. She certainly wasn’t human. But this person next to Frisk was named Sans and sounded like him…so this woman in front of them who sounded like Alphys…?

Frisk shook their head. “I feel fine.” They assured and Sans and possibly-Alphys relaxed slightly at that. “But…I’m confused. I think…I’m not who you think I am.”

Possibly-Alphys and Human Sans frowned a little at that. Sans stuck his hands in his coat pockets. He even looked the same doing that. However, it was the tall man that spoke, “Who do you think you are, then?”

“Frisk.” Frisk answered.

“funny that. we think you’re frisk too. must be on the same page then.” Human Sans said with a lazy grin and a shrug.

“No.” Frisk denied with a shake of their head. Frisk glanced back at the machine behind them and touched it once before facing the humans again. “You two are…Sans and…Alphys?” 

“O-Oh good! Your memory is fine!” Alphys said cheerfully as she scribbled something on her clipboard. 

“at least we got that right.” Sans muttered almost to himself.

Frisk looked at the taller man curiously. The man gave a small smile. “Have you forgotten me, then?” Frisk had no idea who he could be. “I am Gaster, remember?”

Frisk instinctively jumped at his name. This was Gaster? But how was he here? And whole? And clearly not a monster? All three scientists noticed Frisk’s reaction. They shared a look before Sans squeezed Frisk’s hand to draw their attention back. The man was still holding Frisk’s hand with a familiarity Frisk recognized. It was almost enough to comfort them if it wasn’t for the fact that these hands weren’t nearly boney enough. 

Frisk took their hand back from him and fidgeted with the end of their skirt. They smoothed it out nervously. “…Where am I?” They finally asked.

“You’re in the lab.” Gaster explained. Frisk wasn’t used to hearing his voice so clearly. “Do you not recall that either?”

Frisk shook their head. It would get them nowhere if they just kept repeating that they were probably not the Frisk they were thinking Frisk was. After all, they had thought Frisk was a monster? And all of the monsters Frisk knew were humans. It wasn’t too difficult for an idea to form in Frisk’s head about what was happening here. It had been a silly side plot in enough anime to find similar but different versions of the characters. Was Frisk the only one to put this together so far?

Maybe they really should explain. “…I don’t know what you did…” They said quietly, eyeing each person in the room, “but I’m not…your Frisk. I think…I may be from a parallel world.” Wow, that sounded kind of silly to say out loud. And judging by the faces of Frisk’s human-version friends, they thought so as well. But to Frisk, this idea wasn’t even that silly compared to the time shenanigans they put up with. If time travel was possible, then who was to say parallel world-hopping wasn’t? 

Sans shrugged, and Frisk found it really peculiar to see him with expressive eyebrows. Especially since that grin was still the same, skin and lips or not. “you sound kinda crazy, kid. parallel worlds…s’not what we were goin’ for. but…” he mulled something in his head and glanced at Gaster for confirmation, “you comin’ from another world seems a bit more likely than this machine suddenly making you into a human.”

Alphys made a small noise and whispered, “Just like in anime!!”

So the Frisk of this world really was a monster. That was interesting. Frisk wondered what kind of monster they were. They glanced back at the machine and reached towards the glowing of what appeared to be a portal. But their hand went through without effect. “It doesn’t work on humans.” Gaster said as he too reached to touch the portal. Something instinctive jumped to tell Gaster not to risk it. But just like Frisk, he was unaffected. “It was why Frisk --our Frisk-- made the attempt instead. So,” He turned to Frisk, “would you be willing to answer a couple of questions? It may help us get you back home quicker.”

Frisk glanced at Sans. He seemed slightly irked by something. It was easier to read him as a human, apparently. Sans raised an eyebrow as Frisk when he caught them looking. Frisk tilted their head a little and shrugged in agreement to Gaster. Gaster seemed delighted and Frisk felt a little unnerved. Gaster, Frisk knew, wasn’t a bad guy. And the one that they had met had been driven mad. This Gaster was probably just like Sans had described him to be.

“Excellent!” Gaster said and called something out in Wing Dings. Alphys and Sans immediately understood and both moved to nearby computers to fiddle with it. “This way, Frisk.” Gaster said and led the way, but Frisk paused which made Gaster stop as well. Frisk gave a look to both Alphys and Sans, who both returned their glance.

Sans winked. “don’t worry, kid. we’ll be right along afterwards. after all, who would miss the opportunity to hear about their alternate selves?”

“H-He’s right!” Alphys agreed while she adjusted her glasses. “Y-You can trust Dr. Gaster! He’s very nice!”

“Thank you, Alphys.” Gaster said and the woman flushed before ducking her head. Reassured, Frisk followed him out of the room. The other scientists asked a couple of questions about testing Frisk, but Gaster shot them down and hurried Frisk through another door. This room appeared to be a common room where Gaster sighed and sat down on one of the couches. Frisk followed suit and sat opposite of him on an armchair. “There we go. Nosy guys, out there. Can’t they see how confused you must be?” His eye was twinkling. Frisk noticed suddenly that one of his eyes appeared to be damaged. The eyelid drooped and the eye was partially fogged over. Frisk wondered what caused it.

Gaster sat forward with his elbows on his thighs as he watched Frisk curiously. “I suppose the initial questions would be best to get out of the way first.” He asked Frisk all kinds of questions including how they currently felt, if they were missing any parts, if their memory was missing at all, etc. He also did a couple of quick readings using a nearby computer. It seemed to all come back normal. In the middle of the testing, Alphys and Sans entered the room and took their seats on another couch. Frisk couldn’t stop staring at Sans. It was just so strange to see him as a human. And, well, a cute one at that. He had lips which Frisk found surprisingly very much appealing. Those...probably weren’t the best thoughts to have right now. 

Done with the initial testing, Gaster asked, “So you say you’re from another world? A parallel one? How did you make that connection?”

Frisk smoothed down their skirt. “My friends. They’re human…but I recognize them.” 

Gaster’s eyes lit up. “Human?”

Frisk nodded. “So…We’re, uh, monsters in your world?” Alphys asked. Frisk nodded at her. 

“what kind of monsters?” Sans asked. Frisk could tell them, but they had a more interesting idea. They concentrated a little and reached for their pocket in space. Luckily it was still there. It apparently could appear in any space. Frisk pulled their phone out and noticed the humans staring at them in shock. 

“Magic.” They explained.

“A human doing magic, though?” Gaster asked.

“The monsters taught me.” Frisk said and turned on their phone. They scrolled to an appropriate picture and then passed the phone over to Sans. It was a group picture of Frisk with all of their friends taken right after Frisk had graduated high school. It was a good picture. Everyone crowded around Sans and Frisk pointed out who was who. Gaster and Alphys marveled, but Sans looked amused and then a little disturbed. Frisk poked him and tilted their head questioningly.

“…gotta tell you,” Sans said as he passed back the phone, “s’really, uh, weird to see the skeleton inside yourself and your brother. like we’re dead or something.” 

That was a good point. “ARE they alive?” Alphys asked. Frisk nodded quickly.

“I was just…with Sans. Before all of this.” Frisk frowned, suddenly worried. What did things look like from their Sans’s end? Was the monster Frisk with him? Hopefully monster Frisk had enough of a grasp on their situation to help Sans.

“Do you think that…Frisk is with him?” Alphys asked, also worried.

Frisk shrugged but nodded. If Frisk had ended up where monster Frisk had been, then monster Frisk must be where Frisk had been. Right? “We were going to the hotel…so they should be fine.”

“hotel?” Sans asked with a strange tone in his voice. “why not your house? you two up to something naughty?”

Frisk shook their head. “We’re on a road trip.”

“road trip, huh? can’t really see myself doing that.” He relaxed back onto the couch and threw his feet up onto the coffee table. Frisk was glad to see he was wearing proper footwear for a laboratory. 

Frisk turned back to Gaster and Alphys. “How do I get back?” 

“That’s…a bit of a problem.” Gaster admitted. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and closed his ruined eye as he thought. “You see, the machine we were building was meant to make traveling quick and easy. A transportation device.”

“A teleporter.” Alphys cleared up.

“but…” Sans continued with a yawn, “it doesn’t seem to work on humans. you saw that it didn’t even affect you.”

“So Frisk –our Frisk− offered to try. And, well, here you are instead. It appears we somehow opened a portal to your world.” Gaster finished, giving an amused look to his co-workers.

So Frisk wouldn’t be able to get home any time soon. At least, not until they altered the machine so that humans can use it. Frisk wasn’t sure how reliant upon them they should be. Not that they doubted the humans’ abilities, because they clearly made a functioning portal, but Frisk was still reluctant. They luckily still had access to their clothing and food that was in their pocket space, but would they have to go find a place to stay? Frisk decided to ask.

“nah. there’s room at my place.” Sans paused, and then winked at Frisk. “if you don’t mind sharing a bed.” 

Share a mattress with the cute human-version of their boyfriend? No problem there. Frisk shrugged and nodded.

“…i was kidding.” Sans said with a sly grin. “eager, aren’t ‘cha? we have an extra bed for frisk at our place you can sleep on.” Frisk was slightly disappointed. It was a good thing they had Sans’s jacket currently stored in their pocket dimension. Just in case they needed it. 

“What about…mom and dad?” Frisk asked. At their confused look, Frisk quickly clarified about Toriel and Asgore.

“Oh! They’re your, um, adoptive parents?” Alphys asked, surprised. “That’s, uh…new.”

“The monsters weren’t wary about adopting a human?” Gaster asked.

Frisk stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. Were things different in this world? Was it really such a strange idea for monster Frisk to be adopted? Or were monster Frisk’s parents…better parents? What was monster Frisk’s story? How did they escape the barrier? Or were the humans somehow underground instead? There were a lot of possibilities. With the addition of everyone being a human, the world could be completely different. Frisk suddenly wanted to know what was different about everything.

Sans was watching Frisk closely and finally said, “hey…it’s pretty late, y’know? maybe we should call it a day. let the kid sleep it off and talk about this more tomorrow.”

“O-Oh, you’re right!” Alphys looked down at her watch and squeaked. “Oohhhhh!! If we leave now, I can make it for the new episode of One Punch Man!!” She jumped to her feet and dashed off to a door, before she paused and hurried back. “F-Frisk, I’ll…see you tomorrow? Please? You’re probably, um, curious about everything! Come visit me!”

“Yours and Undyne’s house?” Frisk asked for confirmation.

Alphys suddenly turned bright red, and from the corner of their eye Frisk saw Sans’s grin broaden. “M-M-M-Mine and UNDYNE’S HOUSE??” Alphys flapped her hands, fretting. Apparently that hadn’t changed over the multiverse. “W-W-WE’RE NOT A COUPLE!”

“Oh.” Frisk said.

“so they’re together in your ‘verse?” Sans asked casually –a little too casually. Frisk nodded and flipped through the pictures on their phone idly. Damn, they didn’t have the pictures.

“Married.” Frisk said. Alphys looked about ready to faint as a noise escaped her that certainly only dogs could hear.

“I-I-I’M GOING HOME!!!!!!!” Alphys yelped and fled. Sans chuckled and Gaster looked amused.

“Good for them.” The scientist said.

“who confessed to who?” Sans asked curiously.

“Alphys. Undyne threw her into a trash can. And then accepted.” Frisk said, and Sans and Gaster laughed together.

“I can see that.” Gaster admitted. Sans stood up and stretched as he wiped at his eye.

“ditto. hey pal, let’s go.” He motioned for Frisk to follow him. Frisk did so, tucking their phone into their shirt pocket. It was bulky and weighed the shirt down, which was why Frisk had stored it in the pocket dimension, but Frisk wanted to keep it on them just in case. Who knows if Sans would be able to call them?

It was slightly chilling for Frisk to recognize parts of the laboratory as the True Lab. Not all of it was the same (there didn’t seem to be any Determination Experiments), but there were definitely similarities. Frisk recognized the long hallway that led to a spare bathtub and shivered a little in memory. They walked slightly faster to keep pace with Sans. The biggest difference in this lab, though, was the amount of life in it. It didn’t feel dead. There were humans everywhere all bustling about. Plenty waved or chatted briefly with Sans and Gaster. None of them paid Frisk much mind. Gaster and Sans only stopped briefly to check out for the day and to hang up their lab outfits. Sans looked much more like Sans now, even if he did dress much nicer. Frisk didn’t doubt it was only because he was at work. 

Frisk was relieved to step outside and glanced around them. Shockingly, they appeared to be on a military base of sorts. It was rather alarming and caused Frisk to look at Gaster and Sans differently. But neither man seemed to notice as they led Frisk to a place where some cars were parked. Gaster waved and said his goodbyes before he got into his own vehicle to drive off. Sans, though, only had a motorcycle. He held out a helmet to Frisk, which Frisk took, but was left with a conundrum. Their skirt was kind of short, and if they straddled the motorcycle, then the skirt would fly up while riding.

Frisk stared at Sans and Sans raised an eyebrow. Then his light eyes drifted down Frisk’s form to their legs. “oh.” He said. He shoved his hands into his pockets. “got any shorts in that hammer space?” _Did_ Frisk have any? They weren’t sure. They had some clothing, but it was all mixed in with Sans’s. His dimension held most of their clothing. Frisk shrugged and reached into the dimension. Sans watched curiously and leaned closer to watch. There wasn’t anything to watch, though, because it just looked like Frisk’s hand disappeared into thin air. It must be quite a sight, though.

Frisk managed to find a pair of shorts and yanked them out. They were Sans’s and would be big, but would do what they need to. Sans seemed impressed. “i have a pair just like that.”

“They’re Sans’s.” Frisk explained and tugged them on. They were a bit baggy, but they covered the skirt. Both Sans and Frisk climbed onto the motorcycle and pulled their helmets on. Frisk wrapped their arms around Sans and leaned a little more than necessary onto him. It was strange to be holding a human Sans. He was warm, and comfortable to hug. But it felt a little wrong. Frisk kind of missed the feeling of San’s spine digging into their chest. They surreptitiously sniffed the human. He smelled of shampoo and chemicals. And no bones. Frisk was a little disappointed.

“you two mix clothes?” Sans asked as he started up the bike. Frisk was only slightly startled at how loud it was. They were used to the moped. And there weren’t any speakers in the helmets, so it was a bit difficult to hear him.

“Yes.” Frisk stated rather than explain further. They doubted Sans would be able to hear them.

“you ride a motorcycle before?” He called above the noise.

“Moped!” Frisk called back.

“close enough.” Sans said and immediately started driving. Frisk squeezed him in surprise and felt his laugh. Oh. That was weird to feel that soft tummy move. Frisk’s heart was racing. They didn’t say anything as they just leaned the side of their head against the back of Sans’s neck and stared at the environment. The area certainly _looked_ like Ebott…and that mountain in the distance had to be Mt. Ebott…but everything was paved. And modernized. The buildings, as they drove into town, had more of a human appearance than monster design. There was a lot less foliage.

Frisk didn’t see any monsters.

Sans pulled into the driveway of a two-story house in a nice neighborhood. It looked very much like the house Papyrus and Sans from Frisk’s world had, but there wasn’t any snow on top. And there wasn’t a skull and crossbones flag on the roof. The balcony had a telescope on it right outside of, what Frisk assumed, Sans’s room. Frisk looked around the neighborhood and saw children playing in the streets. There were a lot more cars and humans of all shapes and sizes.

“…Is this Ebott?” Frisk asked quietly.

“yeah.” Sans said as he removed his helmet and shook his head. Frisk slowly followed suit. Sans was watching them curiously. “named after the mountain.” 

Frisk looked down at the seat of the motorcycle before facing Sans. “…Where are…the monsters?”

Sans’s face did something a little strange. He seemed a little more emotive than the skeleton version of Sans. He looked away. “it’s…a work in progress.” His tone of voice brokered no argument. Frisk would have to ask him again later. They climbed off of the motorcycle, adjusted themselves, tugged off their shorts, and then threw them back into the other dimension. They then followed Sans into the house. “pap should be home.” Sans said and glanced around as he tossed his keys onto the table near the door. They slid and fell onto the floor. 

Frisk was interested to see what Papyrus looked like, but Sans motioned for them to follow him. There was a room on the first floor clearly meant for guests, but it was also very much lived in. The bed was unmade and there were posters of human bands on the wall. There also seemed to be a poster of a scantily-clad man that Frisk immediately recognized as Mettaton. They looked almost exactly alike, except not a robot. There were a couple of pieces of clothing spread around, but it wasn’t terribly messy. Toriel ingrained into Frisk how to keep a clean room while she raised them. This Frisk was probably taken care of by Papyrus if they didn’t live with Toriel and Asgore.

Frisk noticed a picture on the desk and walked over to look at it. It was a picture of the monster Frisk as a child. Most likely the first picture taken with Sans and Papyrus judging by their curious look. Frisk was surprised to see they seemed to be a goat like Toriel and Asgore. This…is what Frisk would’ve looked like if they were really born into the Dreemurr family. Frisk put down the picture and finally turned back to Sans. He was leaning against the doorway watching them. 

“guess this is your room for now. Hope you don’t mind but…well. most of your clothes have holes for your tail. which i’m guessing you don’t have.” 

Obviously. “Not since the accident.” Frisk deadpanned. Sans looked surprised for a split moment, before a grin broke out on his face as he chuckled. Frisk smiled, pleased and a little disappointed. Their Sans would’ve scolded them. 

“got some snark in you, huh? i like that. monster you was, uh, super polite. felt like i kept hurting their feelings.” 

“Monsters are made of kindness and magic.” Frisk said as they went to the closet to look at the clothing there. “The Sans of my world…doesn’t like sarcasm. Says it’s rude.” 

“sarcasm can be _rude_ -imentary,” Sans joked and Frisk was overjoyed to hear that he made puns, “but it’s still pretty hilarious.”

“If you told Sans that, I’m sure he would have a bone to pick with you.” Frisk responded as they giggled a little at San’s joke.

Sans was delighted as he grinned broadly. And _wow_ , Frisk thought, he was seriously attractive. “was…was that a skeleton joke? because he’s…?” He trailed off and Frisk nodded, amused. Sans laughed some. “you really have hung around me too much if you’re cracking puns. does he like to annoy pap too?” Frisk couldn’t stop their own grin. Sans’s eyes were twinkling, and this was a sight Frisk wasn’t used to. They nodded. “that’s hilarious.”

“SANS?” Frisk heard Papyrus call from upstairs. “ARE YOU HOME??”

Sans leaned out of the bedroom doorway. “yeah, bro. come see our guest.” Frisk wasn’t the least surprised when Papyrus jumped straight down from the second floor to land on the ground. He winced a little bit at the sting before he stood up and turned to face them. Papyrus, like his brother, had darker skin but lighter hair. It was more of a light brown than a dark brown, and his eyes seemed to be a golden brown. At a certain angle, they almost appeared to be a dark orange. His hair was messy, but cut so as to be gelled. 

“WOW! A NEW FRIEND, SANS? HIYA, I’M PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS SKELTON!” He held out his hand and Frisk shook it. He had a strong grip and he enthusiastically shook Frisk’s hand with both of his. Frisk found it a little amusing that their last name sounded like skeleton. Now they finally understood Sans’s amusement earlier. “IT’S NOT OFTEN SANS BRINGS HOME FRIENDS. WHAT’S YOUR NAME?”

“Frisk.” Frisk said.

“HEY! WE HAVE A FRIEND WITH THAT SAME NAME!! WHAT A COINCIDENCE!” Papyrus paused. “ACTUALLY, SANS. WHERE _IS_ OUR FRISK?”

“funny story, pap.” Sans said, and he explained the situation. Papyrus gaped at Frisk now before he grinned again. And Frisk was relieved to see how similar the Papyruses were. 

“WOWIE!! CAN I SEE THE PICTURE? AM I SUPER COOL IN YOUR UNIVERSE TOO? DO I HAVE TONS OF FRIENDS??” Frisk nodded in response to all of the questions and pulled out their phone to show Papyrus the picture. “OH WOW! LOOK AT THAT OUTFIT! THAT ARMOR! I LOOK AWESOME! EVEN IF I DON’T HAVE HAIR.” He seemed mildly disappointed by this.

“yeah, it’s a pretty sad sce- _hair_ -ino.” Sans joked and Frisk bit their lip to stop from laughing.

“SANS!” Papyrus scolded and ruffled his own hair. “UGH!” He turned back to Frisk. “SO. YOU’LL BE STAYING WITH US, THEN? I CAN’T WAIT TO HEAR STORIES ABOUT MYSELF FROM YOUR UNIVERSE! IT’LL BE GREAT!! OH! BUT I NEED TO GET STARTED ON DINNER. MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME, HUMAN FRISK!” Papyrus pulled Frisk into a quick hug before he darted out of the room. 

“you took that in stride.” Sans commented. “thanks for that. he’s probably not the same as your papyrus, but i appreciate you not raggin’ on him about how loud he is. most people do.”

Frisk shrugged. “Papyruses are meant to be loud.” They stated before sitting on the bed. They took off their shoes and tossed them under the bed. They left their socks on, though. Frisk sighed and relaxed back onto the bed some. It smelled nice in the room. Almost familiar. Everything in here seemed like stuff Frisk themselves would have. 

Sans walked over and plopped down onto the bed next to Frisk. He was close enough that Frisk could almost feel his body heat. Now that they thought about it, it was actually really chilly in this house. Like they kept the thermostat down or something. “so, uh…you’re taking this whole thing pretty well.” Frisk didn’t respond. “i mean…whole new universe. scientific breakthrough of the century. multiverse theory confirmed. and you’re, well, chill.”

Frisk looked at him. This Sans…seemed a lot more open than Frisk’s Sans. There wasn’t a darkness lingering in his face. The bags below his eyes didn’t seem as deep and his face was more open. Something in Frisk understood that this was a Sans that hadn’t experienced all that Frisk’s Sans had. Frisk wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Or how to even explain it. Frisk could literally rewind time. In fact, they could still sense their last SAVE. If they wanted to, they could load it. They would be back in their own universe, but it would be a matter of time before the wound up back in this one. There was no point to loading. Compared to all the times Frisk had lived and died, this universe-hopping was nothing.

“I’ve seen some shit.” Frisk finally stated.

“whoa.” Sans raised an eyebrow. “sounds like some heavy shit.” He left an opening for Frisk to explain, but they didn’t. The opening hung there a bit longer before Sans decided to move on. “…obviously you don’t wanna talk about it. i get’cha. you barely know me.” He sounded almost a little hurt. Perhaps Monster Frisk was a lot more open. It seemed likely. “but i am curious. just a hint.” He winked and smiled softly, “what makes a frisk like you tick?”

“Time.” Frisk responded. His smile was going to become a weakness to Frisk, the human could tell. They suddenly longed for their own Sans back so they could kiss him. 

“good one.” 

“No.” Frisk said. “Seriously.”

Sans paused and watched Frisk. Frisk waited while he put the pieces together. Was this Sans just as good at understanding Frisk’s short sentences as Frisk’s Sans was? “…time.” He said in realization. “your sans worked with time. not space.”

Frisk nodded.

“…didn’t go well?” Frisk didn’t respond. Sans relaxed back onto his elbows and stared up at the ceiling. Frisk laid back on the bed, resting against Sans’s side. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. He didn’t even react to Frisk’s touchiness. Good. Maybe that meant Monster Frisk was dating this Sans. Frisk idly wondered if it would be wrong if they kissed him. Sans looked down at Frisk while Frisk stared at him, contemplating this, “is this related to why gaster isn’t in your picture?”

Frisk tilted their head a little in question. So Sans had noticed that. But why did that matter? Unless Gaster was closer to everyone than Frisk had originally thought. Perhaps that was something different about this universe. Or maybe Gaster never had the chance to become friends with everyone. But judging by what Sans had told Frisk, Gaster wasn’t super big on associating with just anybody. 

“gaster has been our buddy for a number of years. that photo you have? it’s awfully similar to something i have. group picture and all of that. though, not of frisk’s graduation. because they haven’t been able to go to school properly. for legal reasons.” Frisk frowned at that. “and gaster’s in ours. so. where’s your gaster?”

Frisk was silent. They stared at Sans, not wanting to explain, but Sans was waiting with that look on his face that Frisk knew meant he wasn’t letting this go. “…Sans.” They said quietly, “Don’t mess with time. Don’t build a time machine. It won’t work.”

“…that coming from experience?” Sans asked in just as quiet of a voice. It was intimate and serious. He reminded Frisk of Frisk’s Sans now more than ever. His light blue eyes seemed darker and shadowed with whatever thoughts were going through his head. Frisk had almost forgotten how expressive people with eyes could be considering how long they had been travelling with Monster Sans. 

“Yes.”

“yours…or his?”

“Both.”

Sans and Frisk stared into each other’s eyes for a long period of time. A piece of Frisk’s hair fell into their face, but they ignored it. “alright, buddy.” Sans finally said. “no time machine. but you realize you’ve just made me more curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“and satisfaction brought it back.” Sans countered, grabbing Frisk’s nose and shaking their head. Frisk startled at this and Sans laughed before he released them. Frisk pouted and rubbed their abused nose. “you’re not too much different from our frisk. little more serious and mature, but that’s about it. you know. besides the humanity thing.”

Frisk closed their eyes and pinched his side. He jumped and slapped their hand away. Frisk gave a teasing grin. That was one thing that they couldn’t do to their Sans. He only had bones to grab. This Sans had flesh and blood. And fat. “You’re very different.”

“what, besides meat and skin?” Frisk wasn’t used to sarcasm from Sans. They barely ever heard him use it. 

“I was referring to attractiveness.” Frisk snarked back.

“ouch. that’s rude, kid. he’s literally a skeleton.” 

“I like my guys skinny.” Frisk winked playfully.

Sans seemed slightly thrown even as he grinned and continued the teasing. “good thing asriel’s fit then, huh?” Frisk froze then and there, eyes wide. Sans’s grin dropped, seeing how stunned Frisk was. “kid?” He asked, but Frisk barely heard him over the ringing in their ears. 

Asriel was alive. Sans just admitted that. And he had said it so casually like...like Asriel was normal. But...that would make sense. Asriel would be a human in this world. He wouldn’t have come across Chara. He would’ve lived a normal life. Asriel would have grown up.

“frisk.” Sans said, grabbing the human’s shoulders. Frisk’s eyes watered a little bit and a tear ran into their hairline. This seemed to alarm Sans more. “come on, kid, talk to me. what’s wrong??”

“Asriel’s alive?” Frisk whispered. Now it was Sans’s turn to freeze.

“...he’s fine.” He said slowly. “he always has been.” 

Frisk sat up and gave a single sob before hiding their face in their hands. Asriel was alive. He was _alive_! “I’m so glad!” Frisk hiccupped. It didn’t matter how different this world was anymore. This universe was a good one. It was one that had been fair enough to Asriel. And to Gaster. Both of them were alive. And it was such a relief and joy. Because Frisk couldn’t save Asriel in their world. But at least somewhere, some when, Asriel was alive and happy.

Frisk wiped at their eyes and allowed the calming feeling of this revelation wash over them. “...Is Asriel...happy?” They asked. They just needed this confirmation.

“...yeah. as far as i know.” Sans seemed unsure of how to approach Frisk. 

“Good.” They both fell silent. Frisk could feel the question Sans wanted answered hanging in the air. This Sans was far too curious. Was this what Frisk’s Sans would be like if he hadn’t become so disillusioned with the world? If he hadn’t just decided to ride out the shit that life threw at him? It saddened Frisk. “...Asriel...is gone in my universe.” Frisk said. “And...it really hurt Toriel and Asgore. And got many people killed. A lot of bad things happened...and Asriel suffered...suffers...a fate he doesn’t deserve. That my turning back time...can’t fix. No matter how many times I RESET.”

“...sorry.” Sans murmured lamely. “...you can see him tomorrow, if you want. he’ll want to meet you. after all,” He gave Frisk a small attempt at a smile, “he _is_ frisk’s boyfriend. he’ll want to meet human you.” Frisk stared at Sans with wide eyes again. This universe was just throwing one shock after another. Sans’s smile drooped some. “that...wasn’t good to hear, was it?” Frisk could see him trying to verbally back-pedal.

“I’m...dating Asriel?” Frisk couldn’t imagine it. The last image they had of Asriel was the sad but accepting goat child who had cried while wishing he could stay. If he had lived, would Frisk have been able to fall in love with him? Or was that special to this universe? Frisk couldn’t imagine loving someone like how they loved Sans, though. It seemed strange that this version of themselves hadn’t fallen for this human. “Huh.” Frisk wiped the last bit of moisture from their face.

“something funny?” Sans asked hesitantly.

Frisk was about to tell him when Papyrus’s voice rang throughout the house calling them to come eat. Frisk closed their mouth and shrugged. It could be a topic for another time. This conversation had worn them out emotionally. They could shock Sans later. They stood up and motioned to the door before exiting to try human Papyrus’s cooking.  
==  
==  
The rest of the evening was much less eventful. Over dinner (an actual human meal rather than a monster meal, and decently made as well!) Papyrus asked plenty of questions about Frisk’s world. Things like, how many followers did he have on Tumblr, was he a strong monster despite being a skeleton, and did he have any cool action figures? Frisk took them in stride nodding or shaking their head. This Papyrus was very much like Frisk’s Papyrus, so they didn’t need to worry too much. The only real difference (besides the obvious humanity) between the Papyruses was that human Papyrus seemed to know _how_ to lower his voice and talk with an “inside” voice, he just chose not to. Frisk didn’t really get why, but Frisk barely liked to speak. Maybe it was the opposite for Papyrus. Who was Frisk to judge?

After dinner the three humans had watched television together. Frisk was amazed to see television shows that they recognized, but that didn’t have the same actors and actresses. Frisk didn’t recognize much of anybody. Except Mettaton. Apparently Mettaton in this world was famous like Oprah or Ellen DeGeneres. When Frisk asked about him, Papyrus quickly rambled on about how Mettaton grew up with Alphys and Undyne in their old town. Alphys had apparently given Mettaton the funding he needed to get his career started. 

“He’s a robot in my world.” Frisk told them and both brother looked excited –most likely for different reasons—at the thought. Frisk explained how Mettaton was a ghost who had wanted a body, and how Alphys had provided out of friendship. Sans had asked for _how_ Mettaton was made, but Frisk didn’t know enough about engineering to explain. And they didn’t want to get into the subject of souls. 

Frisk took a shower in a proper human bathroom with properly-sized human things and felt claustrophobic. Everything was so normal here. It all felt wrong. Frisk liked Sans and Papyrus, and their home was similar to their monster home, but this wasn’t a monster house. It didn’t smell like bones, there weren’t ridiculous bone puns everywhere, and the bathroom wasn’t improperly taken care of. Papyrus cooked human food and Sans was open and curious about things in a way that was borderline disturbing for Frisk. They missed their mom and dad suddenly. Frisk hadn’t even been able to call them in the past couple of days of travelling with monster Sans.

In the heat of the shower, Frisk scrubbed their hair with shampoo that they hadn’t picked out for the skeleton brothers’ house. There were signs of male humans everywhere including razors and hair. The toilet seat seemed to always be left up. There were hairbrushes that weren’t Frisk’s and there was actually toilet paper stocked up. The good kind and not the kind Papyrus usually got because he didn’t understand what would be the best toilet paper for humans. 

Frisk exited the bathroom wearing a pair of their own pajamas. It felt good to be back in shorts. They liked skirts well enough, but sometimes a human just wanted to keep their underwear hidden from prying eyes. They walked downstairs to where Sans was snoozing on his brother. Papyrus was reading a book, but he glanced up when Frisk came into view and grinned. 

“Frisk!” Papyrus’s voice was actually almost at a stage-whisper. It was very much disturbing for Frisk to see him talk in a normal tone of voice. Maybe he didn’t want to wake his brother. “Me and Sans were talking while you were in the shower. I’ve already messaged Undyne and Asriel, so do you wanna have a big get-together tomorrow?”

Frisk tried not to wince at Asriel’s name, and failed. Hopefully Papyrus didn’t notice. “What about...the portal?” Frisk asked. Frisk couldn’t stay forever, after all, so they would like it if the option to go home was available as soon as possible. Frisk wasn’t certain how their Sans would be handling monster Frisk. 

“I think Dr. Gaster’s gonna work on it????” Papyrus said, sounding unsure. “I have no idea! You can ask Sans when he gets up!” Speaking of getting up, Papyrus slid out from under his brother and hauled him into his arms to pick him up. Apparently whether they were skeletons or humans, Papyrus still carried Sans around. It was a little bit funnier with them being humans, in Frisk’s opinion. “Well! We’re off to bed! See you in the morning, human Frisk!” Frisk waved as Papyrus headed upstairs and into Sans’s room. He exited a few moments later to go to his own bedroom.

Frisk entered monster Frisk’s room and climbed into the bed. It was nice and soft and had an indent in it from being slept in so much. Frisk could barely make out some white fur on the pillow and bed set. Whatever. Frisk closed their eyes and inhaled the unfamiliar scent of their other self. It smelled...almost like how Asgore and Toriel smelled. It was comforting. 

Frisk gripped the light blanket in their fist and stared out at the wall. They were tired, but they missed the presence of another body next to them. Frisk picked up their cell phone and opened the contacts to Sans’s. Quietly they pressed the button to call them and held the phone to their ear. They only received static. They hung up the phone and sighed before closing their eyes. 

Tomorrow was another day.  
==  
==  
Frisk was a little nervous as Papyrus drove the three of them up to what was supposed to be the Dreemurr house. It was mostly nerve-wracking because Asriel was going to be there, but it was also kind of scary because apparently Asriel was their boyfriend in a different life. Frisk had never been in a situation like this before. It really was like out of a TV show. Or anime online.

Papyrus suggested that Frisk hide behind him if they were that nervous. And Frisk took him up on it. Between Sans and Papyrus, Frisk was actually rather well-hidden. But when a man entered the door that towered over the lot of them, Frisk suddenly found that the hiding was probably insignificant. The man had golden blonde hair that was streaked white around the roots and in places, lightly tanned skin (no doubt from working in a garden), and full facial hair. But, despite the crow’s feet, it was his gentle eyes that made Frisk recognize him. This man was Asgore. There weren’t bags of stress under his eyes and he looked more carefree than Frisk was used to seeing. He easily spotted Frisk behind Sans and Papyrus.

“Howdy!” He called out to the three humans. 

“yo.” Sans greeted with a wave. 

“HI, GENERAL!!” Papyrus greeted. Asgore gave him a weary smile.

“Papyrus, I have told you that I am no longer a general-”

“IS THAT THEM?!” Came a cry from inside and Asgore was slightly thrown aside as a woman burst into the doorway. Judging by the grin and the bright red hair, this was Undyne. “Whoa!! Take a look at this!! Human Frisk! What’s up PUNK!” She grabbed Frisk into a hug and noogied their head. Frisk cringed against the onslaught. It didn’t seem to matter that Undyne was human because she was still very strong. 

“U-Undyne, maybe you shouldn’t do that!” Alphys called from inside. “We don’t know the effects of the, um, jump!”

“Nah, you’re alright, right?” Undyne asked, releasing Frisk. Frisk rubbed their head and nodded. Asgore was watching Frisk curiously. 

“Please, come in everyone!” He said and led the way back inside. The Dreemurr house looked nothing in layout like the monster houses. It was rather large for a three-person family. From the outside it had looked like it had at least five bedrooms and three baths. Papyrus also said there was a gaming basement and a living room upstairs and downstairs. The only similarity of the house was that Asgore and Toriel’s decorating style appeared to be the same. The scent of freshly baked pie filled the air and Frisk sniffed curiously. It had been a long while since they’d had Toriel’s homemade pie. They wondered if it would taste different since it wouldn’t be made with fire magic.

“HEY EVERYONE!! HUMAN FRISK AND THE SKELTONS ARE HERE!!” Undyne shouted. Feet pounded from upstairs and there was a cry and a thunk. Asgore shook his head but Undyne cackled. “Looks like he tripped!” Then, appearing on the stairs, could only be Asriel.

He looked to be a couple years older than Frisk. He had his father’s golden blonde hair, but he didn’t seem to have any facial hair. His eyes sparkled with joy and anticipation as they landed on Frisk. And Frisk almost felt their legs give out under them. He looked like the prince had meant to become.

“Frisk!” Asriel cheered, and his voice was deeper than what Frisk remembered. Which made sense considering puberty had to happen. Still, it relieved Frisk a little bit to not hear the same voice. Asriel raced down the steps. “Wowie! Look at you! You’re a human!” He paused. “I mean...” He glanced at Sans and Papyrus before turning back to Frisk shyly and holding out his hand, “Howdy. I’m Asriel!”

Frisk hesitated only a moment before they took Asriel’s hand and shook it. “H-howdy...” Frisk couldn’t get their voice above a whisper. They swallowed a couple of times, but their throat was tight. Their friends noticed and gave concerned looked. Frisk took a steadying breath. “It’s...it’s very nice to meet you.”

“Are you alright?” Asriel asked.

“FRISK? ARE YOU SO SHOCKED TO SEE YOUR HUMAN BOYFRIEND??” Papyrus asked. Asriel immediately turned red and dropped Frisk’s hand. Frisk shook their head.

“they’re just overwhelmed by the lil prince’s looks.” Sans suggested with a wink. “asriel is _asriel_ of a prince as it gets.”

“SANS!” Papyrus cried as Undyne groaned.

“That was freaking terrible!”

Asriel giggled though, looking a little exasperated, and Frisk shot Sans a grateful look. They quickly moved to change the subject. “Toriel?” They asked.

“Oh right!” Asriel said. “You have to meet Mom!” 

“Tori is in the kitchen, I believe.” Asgore said. “Come along, everyone! I am sure Frisk will just love being harassed by everyone.” He joked.

“I’m used to it.” Frisk joked back and the others laughed. Asgore led the way back to the kitchen right as a woman exited it. Her hair was a pale blonde that almost appeared white. It was currently up in a bun and she was wearing an apron. Frisk immediately recognized her as Toriel. Nothing would be able to fool Frisk into not recognizing their own mother. 

“Oh!” Toriel gasped slightly, “I was just coming to meet you all out in the living room!” Her eyes landed on Frisk’s and her face lit up. “Why, hello there! You must be Frisk!”

“Hello, mom.” Everyone gave Frisk a startled glance and Frisk flushed. “I...I mean...Toriel...”

Toriel was flushing a bit and was surprised, but not offended. “’Mom’...? Do you call me that in your universe?”

Frisk nodded. “F-Frisk was adopted by...monster Asgore and Toriel.” Alphys explained. 

“Really? Wow! Legally?” Toriel asked. Frisk nodded again. Toriel sighed and cupped her cheek while looking at Asgore. “I suppose we really should have tried another way, Gore.” 

“You’re right, dear.” Asgore said as he took Toriel’s hand and kissed it. “We were a little too late on this one.” Undyne made a face playfully at Alphys at the loving move and Alphys smiled behind her hand. 

“It’s alright, though!” Asriel said. “Because Frisk is already part of the family!” Asriel grinned at Frisk. “Even if it’s not in this universe!”

“ONE BIG FAMILY!” Papyrus agreed, overjoyed. And Frisk looked upon all of their friends’ human selves. It really wasn’t that much different here. Undyne’s teeth weren’t sharp, but she was still crazy strong and hyper. Asgore and Toriel were together and were clearly in love, but their personalities towards Frisk were the same. Papyrus was still loud and cheerful and Sans was still laidback and lazy. Alphys seemed a bit more confident and not as burdened by a dark past, but she still stuttered and flustered around Undyne. And Asriel...

Frisk kind of liked it here, they decided.

“Come! I have a lunch prepared!” Toriel said and reentered the kitchen. Everyone else followed behind.  
==  
==  
The first real day Frisk had been in this universe was spent with everyone. Alphys and Sans stuck around long enough to make sure Frisk was fine and acquainted before they decided to go work on the machine. Both humans seemed a little reluctant as they wanted to learn more about Frisk and their world, but there were priorities to be made. And a monster to return.

So Frisk spent the day with the Dreemurrs and Undyne and Papyrus. It was fun. Asriel was apparently very good friends with Undyne and Papyrus. Papyrus wasn’t much older than Asriel, so the two had grown up playing together. And Undyne had joined their group after she had moved to Ebott. Asriel loved playing outside more than anything, but he enjoyed playing video games too. Frisk wasn’t too used to playing the kinds of video games that Undyne and Papyrus liked –namely fighting games—but that was okay because Asriel preferred the party games more.

Frisk also spent personal time with Asgore and Toriel. It was...very much strange to see how lovey-dovey they were. Frisk had always heard stories about it, but had never seen it for themselves. It was sweet, and mildly gross. Frisk kept expecting a cold stare from Toriel or some kind of nervousness from Asgore, but it never came.

They asked about Frisk’s home life in their dimension, but Frisk was slightly reluctant to tell them about it. Frisk sipped their tea and admitted that Asgore and Toriel had been the king and queen of the underground. “But...” Frisk murmured, “Asriel...died.” Both of the parents seemed stunned. “And my mom and dad...their relationship...fell apart.”

Asgore gripped Toriel’s hands as a darkness Frisk was used to seeing in their eyes appeared. Toriel bit her lip a little. “...I cannot imagine...” She whispered.

“There were...other circumstances.” Frisk added. “But...they stemmed from Asriel.” And Chara, but Frisk wasn’t going to mention that name.

“So that is why you were so shocked to meet him.” Asgore said gently. Frisk nodded. “Well.” Asgore reached over the table to take Frisk’s hand in his free one. He was smiling gently, if not a tad sadly. “I hope you become friends with our Asriel.” And Frisk returned the smile.

That night, Frisk returned with the Skelton brothers to their house. Sans gave a brief update about the machine, but Frisk didn’t care to stick around for it. Today had exhausted them and they just wanted to sleep. So they decided to head straight to bed after bidding the brothers good night. In bed, Frisk tried to call Sans again in some hopes that the call might go through, but nothing did.

The second day Frisk spent with Undyne in town. Undyne in this world was apparently working in the military base as well. She was a rank below Asgore and worked directly for him. Frisk didn’t want to ask why there was a military base near Mt. Ebott. There were no monsters on the surface (other than Frisk) and now there was military activity? This world scared Frisk some. They worried about the monsters. They would go to check out the underground for themselves if they didn’t know for a fact they would have to either break the barrier (which Frisk wasn’t sure how to considering they weren’t a monster), or they would need to kill a monster and take their soul to escape. Frisk could only hope that the Frisk of this world had some kind of plan.

Undyne and Frisk trained together, and Undyne was rather impressed with how well Frisk could keep up. When challenged to spar, Frisk mostly dodged, but did demonstrate some of the magic they knew. Undyne had been thrilled to learn that humans could learn magic and demanded to know how, but Frisk wouldn’t admit to it. Frisk trusted their friends, but monsters kept the secrets to magic hidden for a reason. If they wanted to learn magic, they would need to become friends with the monsters. That’s what Frisk told Undyne, and the woman closed off some.

“I’ll...think about it.” Undyne said, scratching at her head. There was discomfort on her face. Frisk wiped sweat from their face and decided to change the subject to something much more important.

“Alphys.”

Undyne frowned in confusion and looked around. “Alphys? What about her?”

“Dating?” Frisk asked politely.

“NO!” Undyne cried and then blushed a little, looking away. “I mean...she’s such a HUGE NERD! And she’s a scientist! And who would want to date someone who’s THAT AMAZING?? I MEAN--!!” She cut herself off with a growl and grabbed the nearest punching bag to suplex it. The bag burst open. Undyne stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Frisk. “WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT? DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM??”

It appeared that this Undyne became frustrated when teased as well. “Married.” Frisk stated.

“M...Married?” Undyne asked.

Frisk nodded. “You and Alphys.”

Undyne was back to blushing, but it was from growing anger. “Your jokes aren’t funny!! Me and Alphys...Alphys has the hots for freaking Gaster!!”

Frisk didn’t know that. The Alphys of this world could have feelings for anybody. But Frisk didn’t care, because they had recognized that fluster from the first day. Alphys may like Gaster, but she also liked Undyne. And if Frisk had to give a little push, they would. “Send a letter.” Frisk suggested.

“Who the hell sends letters anymore??” Undyne growled. 

“It worked for my Undyne.”

“What? She just sent a fucking letter to Alphys and they got together?” Frisk shrugged and nodded. “That’s fucking stupid!!” Undyne paused and then growled, “NNNGYYAAAAAAHH!!!! But.....I guess it couldn’t hurt. BUT YOU’RE DELIVERING IT! BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED TO WRITE!!” Actually, Frisk had no idea what Undyne had written Alphys. But that didn’t seem to matter as they were dragged into spending the rest of their time together writing a letter.

That evening Sans didn’t return home, but Papyrus didn’t seem worried. “HE SOMETIMES WORKS THROUGH THE NIGHT.” He told Frisk as he served dinner. “SO IT’S JUST YOU AND ME!” Frisk was completely okay with that. They spent the evening playing video games for a bit before they decided to move onto the various puzzle books Papyrus kept around the house. 

“FRISK, WHAT IS IT LIKE? LIVING WITH MONSTERS?” Papyrus asked as he incorrectly filled in a sudoku square. Frisk gave him a questioning look. “I MEAN...YOU KNOW THERE ARE MONSTERS IN THIS UNIVERSE...BUT NOBODY WANTS TO LET THEM OUT. NOT THAT WE KNOW HOW TO, YOU SEE! BECAUSE OUR FRISK DOESN’T KNOW. THEY’VE BEEN WANTING TO GO BACK TO THEIR PARENTS AND FIND OUT THE ANSWER BECAUSE FRISK IS ROYALTY! BUT THEY’RE SCARED OF WHAT THEIR PARENTS WILL SAY BECAUSE THEY’VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG.”

Frisk wondered if monster Frisk’s parents were anything like Frisk’s human parents. Monsters in general were fairly kind. Were they nice to monster Frisk? How did monster Frisk even get past the barrier without breaking it? Did they have a human soul in them somewhere? And if they did, whose soul? Frisk was worried, but understood why their monster self hadn’t told the humans anything even after all of these years. Humans wouldn’t take well to hearing that seven human souls are needed to break the barrier. 

But Frisk didn’t mind telling Papyrus what it was like to live with monsters. After all, Frisk had plenty of experience explaining these things to humans. It almost always came up during interviews in the past, or whenever Frisk met someone new and they found out about Frisk’s family and title. Papyrus took all of this in with excitement. 

“I HOPE WE CAN BREAK THE BARRIER HERE TOO. BECAUSE HAVING MONSTERS FOR FRIENDS SOUNDS REALLY FUN!” He decided. Frisk hoped so too. That night Frisk went to sleep feeling good. They hoped to go home soon, but this place was starting to feel like home as well.

The third day, Frisk spent the morning with the Dreemurrs. No matter that they were human now, the Dreemurrs were very much Frisk’s family and they treated Frisk as if they really were. Toriel had been surprised the first time Frisk had hugged her, but she had hugged back with just as much love as monster Toriel did. Frisk showed them the little bit of fire magic they could do, and for a short time they tossed the harmless ball of fire back and forth. When it got closer to lunch time, Frisk and Asriel went outside to walk the neighborhood. Frisk liked seeing the difference in the towns, but it still made them sad to not see the usual monsters. Even the human police disappointed Frisk. They missed the dogs.

“So, um...” Asriel began and Frisk looked at him. He seemed a little embarrassed as he scratched at a pink cheek, “so you know that...me ‘n Frisk are dating...right? T-The monster Frisk, I mean!” He corrected quickly.

Frisk nodded. Shoot, were they going to have this conversation? Frisk found that they enjoyed spending time with Asriel, but they didn’t have feelings for him in that way. Although, they were starting to see how monster Frisk could grow to love him. 

“But...you’re not with me in your universe. Because I’m...dead. Right?” He gave a sad smile at Frisk’s surprised look. “Mom and Dad told me. So of course you’re not with me. Is it weird to hear we’re together?” Frisk shrugged and nodded. Asriel laughed, “Heh heh, yeah. It’s still kind of a casual thing. A lot of people are still wary about a human and a monster dating. They’re calling me a...” His face screwed up some, “a furry. Which is rude! Because Frisk and I don’t have that kind of relationship!”

Frisk grinned a little at that imagining someone calling Asriel a furry. It was even more hilarious considering monster Asriel was also a furry. For a totally different reason. People could be so ridiculous.

“Does your universe have problems with monsters and humans dating?” He asked.

Frisk shook their head. “Not...really? Ebott...was built as a monster haven. So the humans who moved there...have all been tolerant. It’s been long enough now that...monster and human relationships...aren’t too strange? It’s treated almost similarly to...homosexuality among humans.”

“Well...” Asriel said but he didn’t continue. They were in a park now. It looked similar to the park in Frisk’s Ebott, but a lot more domesticated. The grass was cut very low and there were asphalt trails aged from weather and use. People milled around the park and at the lake on the warm summer’s day. Frisk personally liked the monster roads better with their nicer designs. Like art on the ground. And the occasional puzzle needed to get from place to place. 

“Frisk...are you dating a monster in your world?” Asriel asked. He had a shrewd look in his eye that Frisk didn’t doubt he got from his parents. 

“Yes.” Frisk admitted freely. 

“Sans, right?” At this, Frisk gave him a confused look. How did he know that? He laughed a little. “Our Frisk kind of likes him too. Not that I mind! Sans is really nice and fun. So I figure that if you wanted to date any monster, it’s him.”

“I dated everyone, actually.” Frisk said.

“WHAT?” Asriel yelped, shocked. He gaped at Frisk and Frisk couldn’t help their grin. He was adorable all surprised. “R-Really?” Frisk teeter-tottered their hand back and forth before explaining. Then Asriel pouted. “That was mean to do, tricking me like that!”

“Competition.” Frisk joked.

“Friiiiisk!” He whined before Frisk gave him a small shove and ran off. Asriel cried out in surprise before he caught onto the game. “No fair!” He shouted and ran after Frisk. The two of them darted around the park in an impromptu game of catch. Frisk sometimes used their powers to get away which eventually led to Asriel asking what it was like to feel it. So Frisk decided to show him. They motioned him to a secluded corner of the park.

Frisk held up a finger and then carefully called Asriel’s soul out of his body. He gaped and marveled as Frisk’s own appeared as well. Frisk wasn’t able to summon souls without summoning their own soul. Asriel’s soul was green rather than red. Frisk wondered what the colors meant. They wrapped blue magic around both of their souls and turned them blue before lightening the gravity around them. Frisk grinned and jumped, achieving a height that could not be jumped normally. They did a flip before the landed.

“Oh my god!” Asriel cried out. “It’s like you’re on the moon!!” He jumped too and laughed as he shot upwards. He kicked his legs multiple times, causing him to spin before he landed in giggles. Frisk grabbed his hands and the two of them jumped together and spun in the air. Their laughter echoed through the trees, but they were alone. And after running and achieving liftoff through their momentum multiple times, the two of them finally floated to the ground and laid there together. 

They laid in the sun in silence as Frisk released the magic upon both of them. Asriel patted his chest as his soul returned to it and then relaxed again. Frisk soaked up the heat of the sun cutting through the tree leaves. It was a really lovely day. Very picturesque. 

Actually...

Frisk reached into the pocket and clicked on their phone. They didn’t know why they didn’t think to do this earlier. They crowded in close to Asriel and held the phone above them. Asriel smiled brightly and said, “Cheese!” and Frisk snapped the picture. They both looked at it. They were covered with sweat and had flushed cheeks, but the joy on their faces was real. And this photo was proof that Asriel existed somewhere. So Frisk would be sure to save this and print it out. 

Later, as Asriel walked Frisk back to the Skelton household to meet Sans, Asriel said, “You know...I would’ve loved to have been your brother, Frisk.” 

“But...you’re dating my counterpart?” Frisk asked.

Asriel flushed a little. “W-Well, uh, you and them...aren’t that alike. I mean, you are but you aren’t. I can’t really explain it. But I don’t really feel the same way with you as I do with them?”

“Because you’re a furry.” Frisk teased.

“H-HEY!” Asriel cried.

Frisk laughed. “We should _furry_ and get them back, then.”

Asriel groaned. “You really ARE dating Sans!” 

“what’s this about dating who?” Frisk and Asriel both jumped a little at Sans’s sudden voice. He was relaxing out in the yard on a lawn chair with some shades on. He lifted the shades to look at both of them with amused light blue eyes. They hadn’t even noticed him. 

“Err...Bye Frisk!” Asriel said and fled leaving Frisk to their fate. Frisk watched him go with a feeling of exasperation before they turned back to Sans.

“well?” He prompted.

Frisk held up the letter in their pocket for Alphys. “Undyne and Alphys.” 

Sans seemed mildly impressed. “you hooking them up?” Frisk nodded. “cool.” He got up and tossed his sunglasses onto the chair before leading the way over to the motorcycle. The two of them climbed on, and once they were both safe and settled, Sans drove off. Frisk yawned in their helmet and wondered if there would be drinks at the lab. The main reason Frisk was even going to the lab was because of Alphys, but also to spend more time with Sans and Gaster. Frisk was curious about them both.

When they pulled up onto the base and parked, Sans tugged off his helmet and said, “y’know. that’s the second time you dodged that question, buddy.”

Frisk ignored him and pulled off their own helmet. 

“it’s rude to ignore people.”

“I’m sorry.” Frisk said, not meaning it. It wasn’t that they had a problem with telling this Sans they were dating monster Sans, but they just didn’t want to get into it at that moment. They were determined to get Alphys and Undyne on a date. And soon. And thinking about monster Sans made Frisk long for his company. Three nights without being with him, after sleeping with him every night on the road trip, had left Frisk feeling lonely. 

“sure, i believe that.” Sans said. He sounded a little miffed.

Frisk gave up. “I’m dating my Sans.” They stated bluntly. Sans stumbled over his own feet.

“r...really?” He asked. Frisk nodded and looked at him. Sans seemed torn about something. It probably had to do with Asriel. Frisk understood. “heh, wow.” Sans finally said after a few steps in silence. He didn’t comment anymore on the way to the lab. Inside of it, Gaster was commanding a couple of the scientists and engineers. People were fiddling with the machine and Alphys was leaning over some blueprints. Her hair was pulled out of her face and she had that concentrated look. Sans called a greeting to everyone and they all greeted him back. Gaster seemed happy to see Frisk.

“There you two are. Frisk, welcome back. The machine’s progress seems to be working!” Frisk nodded and looked at the portal machine. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie. “Sans tells me you’re adjusting well to this universe. No side effects or anything?” Frisk shook their head. “Good, good!” He seemed finished talking, so he went back to his work as one of his scientists caught his attention. Sans motioned you over to what appeared to be his work table.

“don’t take it personally, kid. he’s like that.”

“I know.” Frisk said. “Scientists,” They shook their head in lamentation, “you can’t get _atom_.”

“heh heh heh heh. that’s a good one.” Frisk smiled and took a seat out of his way. 

“What will happen to...the portal...when I go back?” 

Sans pulled on his lab coat and his gloves. “what d’ya mean?”

“Sans.” Frisk said, rather than explain. Sans shot a concerned look towards Gaster, and Frisk knew he understood the gravity of the situation. If this machine worked, they essentially created a portal to another universe. One that, if crossed, would cause them to switch places with their alternate selves. This was dangerous in many ways, but it was worse for certain people. Gaster, Frisk knew, was someone willing to jump the gun for science. And if Gaster went through the portal then...

Sans seemed discontent but understanding. “i’ll convince them to take it down.” He promised. “we won’t let this information escape. everyone here is sworn to secrecy anyway.” Military people were scary, Frisk decided. “so.” Sans said in a lighter tone, changing the subject and pulling down his safety goggles, “you and other me. that road trip a romantic getaway?” His eyes twinkled with mischief as he glanced at Frisk. Frisk shrugged. “how do you _bone_ if he’s a skeleton?” He joked.

Frisk scoffed a laugh. “We don’t.” They stated.

“oh.” Sans seemed a little surprised. What was there to be surprised about? Monster Sans didn’t have genitals. “so you and him haven’t...?”

“Sans is asexual.” Frisk told him.

“well that’s something different between us.” Sans said as he turned back to whatever chemicals he was working with. Gaster called out something in Wing Dings and Sans responded in turn without looking up. He then continued, “i’m actually kind of into that.”

Frisk hummed questioningly. 

“boning.” Sans smirked and stepped back as the chemicals fizzed. 

That was surprising to Frisk. Frisk knew that part of the reason Sans wasn’t interested in sex was because of the lack of genitalia, but also because sex just wasn’t interesting. It kind of grossed him out in ways. Sometimes. He didn’t see the appeal. Frisk wondered why his Sans was different. They asked him.

Sans shrugged. “dunno. don’t get why people wanna just jump in the sack together, but the thought of sex ain’t half bad. as long as it’s with someone who’s worth it.” He stared at Frisk. “what’s the point of boning with a stranger? where’s the emotion? dunno if you get it, because most people don’t, but i’m just not interested in boning for boning’s sake. sex has got to feel better if it’s with someone important.” 

Frisk could see the reasoning in that. Everybody wanted the emotional connection. Frisk knew for a fact that they would rather be with Sans and be without a sexual relationship, than to have a sexual relationship but have no real romantic connection. 

“So would you be interested in my...other self?” Frisk asked, honestly curious.

Sans shook his head. “i like the kid, but not like that. besides...asriel has it pretty _baa_ d for our little buddy.” Frisk’s hands flew to their mouth to stop them from laughing too loudly. Sans had even done the bleating of a sheep to accentuate the joke. Frisk hid their face in their hands to muffle their giggles. Sans chuckled too, seeing Frisk’s reaction. “jeez, azzy wasn’t kidding. you really HAVE been hanging around other me too much. don’t think anyone by tori laughs at my jokes so much.”

“No bones about it.” Frisk mumbled.

“heh heh heh, that’s pretty hilarious.” Sans laughed. 

Frisk checked on Alphys periodically, but she always seemed focused on what she was doing. They waited patiently. A few hours passed this way with Frisk occasionally chatting with the others, but mostly sticking to themselves. Finally Alphys seemed to be less concentrated now. It would be a good time to talk to her, so Frisk slid off of their stool and approached her. Alphys did a double-take upon seeing them. “O-Oh! Frisk! I didn’t, um, even s-see you come in!”

Frisk didn’t bother to tell her that they’ve been there a while. Frisk reached into their pocket dimension and pulled out their camera. Alphys looked at it curiously. “Can I...have a picture of everyone? To show my friends.” 

Alphys looked to Gaster to see if he had overheard. He had. He considered it. One of the engineers called out, “This is still secret technology!”

“who are they gonna tell? government from another dimension?” Sans asked sarcastically. 

“He’s right. It’s just a picture. Will one of you take the camera?” Someone took Frisk’s phone and everyone else got in close together. When the picture of snapped, Frisk double-checked it. It was slightly cut off, but Frisk had been focused on getting Gaster, Sans, and Alphys in it more than anyone. They wondered how their Sans would react to seeing Gaster alive. Frisk would have to prepare him before they showed him.

Now that they were done with that, they decided to move onto their next project. They approached Alphys again and they pulled out of their pocket Undyne’s letter. This time Frisk made sure that it was signed. They didn’t need to go on a misunderstanding-date and piss Undyne off. They held out the letter to Alphys.

“Wh-what’s this?” Alphys asked and took the letter. She seemed baffled to see Undyne’s name on it and she shot Frisk a confused look. Frisk didn’t say anything, so Alphys opened up the letter and read it. The more she read, the wider her eyes got and the brighter red she blushed. “A-A-Ahh...! I-Is this true?? I-I...” She panicked, her face sweating and her hands shaking. She glanced around the lab until her eyes landed on a wall clock. “Ohhh!! I...I NEED TO LEAVE!!” She cried and dashed over to Gaster. “D-Doctor! I think...I need to go!”

Gaster seemed alarmed. “Alphys, calm yourself. The machine is almost ready to test! Are you-?” 

“I’M SORRY!!!!!!” She shouted before she rushed out of the door. Gaster seemed floored, and then a little miffed. 

“don’t worry about it, doctor.” Sans said, grinning from where he was casually resting his cheek in his hand. “alphys has a date tonight.”

“Oh.” Gaster paused. “Oh!” He understood and looked at Frisk. He seemed torn between amusement and discontent. Sans winked at Frisk. Gaster sighed. “I suppose the testing will have to occur tomorrow then.” 

“It’s getting kind of late anyway.” One of the other humans agreed. They had all been glancing at the clock for a little while now. 

“Sans, make sure to bring Frisk back here tomorrow. Sometime before noon, please.” Gaster told him. 

“no promises, doc, but i’ll make some kind of effort.” Sans said.

“No, you won’t.” Gaster said, amused. 

Sans shrugged, but he was grinning as he gazed fondly at Gaster. Frisk waved goodbye to everyone and followed him out. Frisk was a bit curious to see Sans in such a good mood. He seemed to really love the work that he did in this place. The look in his eyes were a little familiar, and a small part of Frisk was saddened. Sans had feelings for Gaster. Or, at least, he seemed to have some kind of other affection for the man. Frisk understood and knew they shouldn’t be hurt by it...but they couldn’t really help but feel saddened. This wasn’t their Sans. Frisk missed their Sans. No matter how nice this universe was, Frisk was ready to go home.  
==  
==  
That night Frisk was jolted awake by a nightmare. Their skin was clammy, but a chill had settled into their bones. They clenched the blanket in their hands and looked around them. This place was unfamiliar in the haze of their lingering nightmare. What was this room? Where was Sans? They looked down at the bed to not find the skeleton. This room felt like it was swallowing them. Where was the bathroom?

They shakily reached into the pocket dimension and pulled out Sans’s jacket. They quickly slipped it on and pulled the cloth to their nose to inhale shakily. They nearly gave a sob of relief at the familiar scent of grease and bones. It helped to calm them down. They closed their eyes and continued to breathe slowly and deeply until the scent was almost nonexistent in their nose. They then opened their eyes and slid off of the bed. In the cool of the night, the already-cold home of the Skelton brothers seemed almost freezing on Frisk’s bare legs. They considered putting on pants over the boxers they were wearing, but decided against it. 

They climbed up the stairs to the bathroom. They turned on the light and flinched at the light before they relieved themselves. They then went to the sink where they proceeded to wash and then dry their hands and face. As they patted the water off of their cheeks, they stared into the mirror. Same eyes, nose, and mouth. Older, perhaps, and with more stress lines on their aging face since they had been a child, but...But they were still Frisk. 

Frisk turned off the light and exited the bathroom. Their feet automatically moved towards Sans’s room where they knocked lightly before entering. Papyrus’s loud snores could be heard even in Sans’s room. The room had a soft glow from the blue and green lava lamp running in the room. With the light Frisk was able to see that Sans wasn’t awake. Frisk hesitated to join him on his bed (an actual proper bed and not just a mattress on the floor). He may not appreciate it, but Frisk needed someone right now. They preferred Sans, but perhaps Papyrus wouldn’t be against a bedfellow. Papyrus would understand whether or not he was a skeleton.

Frisk approached the bed and carefully climbed into it. The space was slightly cramped, but not too bad. The glowing digital clock claimed that it was about quarter past two in the morning. Sans was laying on his side and Frisk gave into the urge to curl against him. They would deal with any kind of reaction. Right now, they just needed his presence. Their mind was still swimming with the images of death. Static rang in their ears from Gaster. The scar on their arm seemed to burn.

“frisk?” Sans muttered and Frisk lifted their head to see Sans looking at them with bleary eyes. “wha’re you doin’?” He asked.

“...Nightmare.” Frisk murmured.

“what are you, eight?” Sans joked. Frisk didn’t respond. They refused to move from the bed even if Sans would make fun of them. But Sans didn’t tease them anymore as his more-awake eyes scanned Frisk’s face. “...that bad?” Frisk nodded. Sans sighed and rolled over onto his back. “alright. you can stay here.” He said, and Frisk took him up on his offer. They laid their head on his shoulder as he yawned again and stretched. He checked the time before the two of them both stared at the ceiling. The only sound was the occasional car passing and Papyrus’s snores. Frisk listened to the sound of air entering and leaving Sans’s chest, as well as the heart that beat there. They could understand how their Sans could find the sound of their heartbeat soothing. It was calming.

“you wanna talk about it?” Sans asked, and Frisk felt the words vibrate in his chest. 

“...I have experienced...” Frisk murmured, “a lot of timelines. Time shenanigans, we call it, or time fuckery. But...it leaves its mark on a person.”

“sounds like it would.” Sans agreed.

“So I...have nightmares a lot. Me and Sans...both do. When I was younger...we would sleep in the same bed. And talk about a lot of stuff. Sans...was the only one who understood. Because he noticed the signs of...time fuckery. We relied on each other...and...eventually...we fell in love over it.”

“...y’know,” Sans said as he shifted onto his side again. Frisk adjusted themselves so they were both facing each other on the bed, “i’m not sure i get it. you and him, i mean.” Frisk raised an eyebrow at him. He was smirking a bit. “how does the relationship work? he doesn’t have lips, does he?” Frisk’s own eyes darted down to his lips. Those lips softened some. Frisk tore their eyes away from them to look at him again. 

“It’s not about the kissing. It’s about the feeling behind it.” Frisk said. 

“is it weird?” Frisk shrugged a bit and nodded. “what if i kissed you right now?”

Frisk studied him to see if he was joking. He definitely seemed amused, but he was also serious. Frisk knew that it was an offer. They could easily brush it off and no harm would come from it. However, they were curious. This was Sans through and through. Frisk was certain that kissing him would be what it would be like to kiss their Sans. If he had lips. Would it be cheating if it was with yourself? This had the makings of time shenanigans again. Only this time, it was multiverse shenanigans. 

Frisk blinked. “Kiss me, then.” They said.

Sans looked a bit surprised. “really? just like that? your boyfriend won’t get mad?”

“Would you?” Frisk asked honestly. Sans considered it seriously before he shrugged.

“probably not. it’s still me, right?” 

“Then kiss me.” Frisk said as their eyes followed Sans’s lips. The human waited only a moment longer before he cupped Frisk’s cheek and leaned forward to kiss them. Frisk closed their eyes and savored the feeling of lips on theirs. This was definitely Sans. The feeling of him cupping their cheek, and the amount of pressure he put into it...it was just like Frisk’s Sans. And that made Frisk reach to pull themselves closer, tilting their head to deepen it just a bit. It was different, though, too. The scent was different, and the softness of lips rather than teeth. They could feel the scrap of his stubble against their chin and it sent pleasurable shivers down their spine. 

Sans pulled back a little, but only enough to breathe. Frisk could see the details of his eyelashes at this distance, and the puff of air from each time he exhaled. Their hand wandered up to touch his hair, feeling the thickness and the strands of it as the hair ran through their fingers. “eager.” Sans murmured, his lips brushing against Frisk’s.

“Yes.” Frisk agreed. Sans’s hand left their cheek and trailed to their neck. Frisk’s skin felt like it was lighting up at the touch. The pressure of those fingers was similar to their Sans’s. They craved more. 

“...i meant me.” Sans confessed, and he pressed closer in askance. Frisk responded by kissing him again. Their grip on his hair tightened briefly before they pressed their chest to his. He rolled onto his back so Frisk could finally use both of their hands. One hand continued to cradle his head while the other rested on his chest. Sans hummed and opened his mouth, startling Frisk as his tongue swept across their lips. Now that was a strange sensation that Frisk had not felt in a while. Something in their chest fluttered as they opened their mouth in response. Sans’s fingers ran down Frisk’s ribs before ducking under the jacket.

Frisk’s tongue entered Sans’s mouth to slide across his. They gasped as his other hand came up to enter their hair. Frisk loved to have their hair touched on normal occasions, but this was something new. The pleasure was a bit more carnal. Curiously, they curled their fingers and gently scraped them down from Sans’s scalp to his sternum. His breath stuttered and a small groan emitted from him. Frisk pulled away with a small grin. They could feel his heart pounding under their hand. They didn’t think they could have such an effect on him.

“you...” Sans muttered as both of his hands found Frisk’s hips, “are too good at making out for someone who’s dating someone without lips.” His eyes could barely seem to stray from Frisk’s own lips. Frisk’s jaw was tingling from his stubble. 

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Frisk grinned. “A skele- _ton_.” 

Sans beamed and chuckled before sitting up. He pulled Frisk back into another quick kiss. His fingers found some skin above Frisk’s pants line, causing jolts of desire to shock through their system. Sans kissed leisurely along Frisk’s jawline, licking on occasion, up until he reached their ear. He puffed a breath of air into it that made them giggle. He then licked a thin line across the shell of their ear, causing them to stiffen and tighten their grip on his shoulders. They were all but straddling his lap now. 

“but not much else?” He asked quietly. 

One of Frisk’s hands released his shoulder to slide down his bicep, then his forearm, to press against the hand holding their hip. They shifted themselves properly onto his lap and felt Sans’s interest in what was happening. A small smile danced across their lips as they pressed a quick kiss to Sans’s cheek.

“Not much else.” They agreed. Sans exhaled shakily at their weight on him as Frisk moved their linked hands up their side and under their shirt. “...Show me?” They asked.

Sans’s other hand began to sneak its way upwards. Frisk reveled in the sensation of skin against skin and resisted wiggling in anticipation. “you sure?” He asked. He leaned back to look into Frisk’s eyes. His pupils were wide, Frisk noticed, but they weren’t sure if it was because of the low lighting or not. “you have to be sure.”

“I’m sure.” Frisk said and leaned down to kiss him again. Both of them immediately opened their lips. Frisk released Sans’s hand to press a little closer to him, urging him backwards. He reclined against the headboard of the bed as his hands reached around to run up Frisk’s back. They curled and slowly scratched down from Frisk’s shoulders, to their scapula, and down their spine. Frisk arched away from the touch, separating from San’s kiss to roll their head back. A small gasp of pleasure escaped them. Sans followed after them, gently sucking on the exposed skin of their throat. Frisk closed their eyes against the sensations.

Sans’s hands made a second round down Frisk’s back, but this time they swooped around to run up their chest dragging the cloth of their thin sleeping shirt with them. “off.” Sans commanded in a murmur against their neck. Frisk obeyed and pulled back long enough to strip off every piece of clothing on their torso. This wasn’t the first time Frisk had been naked in from of a Sans, but it was the first time any Sans had stared at Frisk’s body with that look. His light blue eyes were darkened with lust as they trailed over Frisk’s exposed skin, hands following what his eyes took in. Fingers took their time to become acquainted with Frisk’s nipples before his mouth decided to join.

“Ah!” Frisk whimpered, curling into the feeling. Their hands trembled slightly as they found his hair and neck. One hand slid down and under the collar of his shirt, feeling the heated skin there. Their hips pressed forward into his stomach automatically, and Frisk felt grinning teeth latch gently onto their nipple.

“i’ll admit,” Sans said as teeth and tongue took a quick detour across Frisk’s chest up to their clavicle and then back down to their other nipple, “i definitely wasn’t expecting this to happen.”

Yeah, no kidding. Frisk placed a quick kiss to the top of his head and he returned it with a sweet kiss to their sternum. He suddenly slumped back and downwards so Frisk was above him, bracketing him in with arms and legs. He was grinning with delight. Frisk hurried to rid him of his shirt before he got too comfortable. Their eyes followed the soft line of hair over his chest down to his belly button. Everything else that was interesting was still hidden, but that was fine. They had time. Frisk was no longer tired.

Frisk took their time exploring with hands and mouth. They breathed in the heady scent of Sans’s human skin. They searched for places that would cause Sans to make different sounds. Frisk loved learning this side of Sans. It was a side they couldn’t explore with their Sans, but it was still all Sans. It didn’t matter what he looked like. They grabbed onto Sans’s hand and brought it back to their cheek so he was cupping it again. He watched with hooded eyes.

“Lips and tongue,” Frisk said as they kissed his fingertips, “are definitely fantastic to have.” They pulled two of his fingers into their mouth, running their tongue slowly across the digits. Sans let out a low groan. He pulled his fingers out some before pushing them back in. Frisk sucked them in as he pressed in and Sans’s hips jerked in response. Frisk gently bit down to stop the movement and grinned at his reaction.

“fuck. you...” Sans seemed at a loss of words as his free hand yanked Frisk to sit over his erection. He ground his hips to their bottom, giving a sigh of relief. Frisk shuddered at the feeling of his desire and gave one last hearty suck of his fingers before releasing them. Frisk tilted their hips so as to allow their arousals to rub against each other. Frisk could feel how damp their boxers were getting, but they couldn’t stop their hips if they tried.

“Sans...!” They whimpered as their hands gripped his chest hair. 

“shit!” Sans muttered and grabbed Frisk’s hips to stop their movement. Frisk made a noise of protest, but Sans had a determined look in his eyes. “not yet.” He insisted, sitting up quickly to kiss them. “not yet. this can’t end yet.” 

Frisk agreed and kissed him again as they hurried to remove their final piece of clothing. Sans pushed them down onto the bed for a longer kiss, tongues and teeth needy, as he removed the rest of his own clothes. He paused above Frisk, panting. Frisk reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. The chill in the air couldn’t even be felt through the heat between them. 

“ever have someone go down on you?” He asked. Frisk shook their head, excited. “alright. mind if i take the lead on this?”

“Please.” Frisk whispered and Sans shot them a grin before he descended. Frisk watched him and spread their legs, but the first touch of his lips on them made their eyes shut against the sensations. They whimpered and their legs scrambled as Sans explored their most sensitive part. “Sans!” They gasped, hand finding his head again.

“careful not to pull.” He was talking right against their skin, and that was possibly the weirdest sensation Frisk had ever felt in their life. Never before had they felt lips or tongue there or on their inner thighs. They could feel their thighs straining as they tried to push their hips more into his mouth, but Sans held them down and open. Frisk gave a sob. They weren’t going to last. They weren’t used to this.

Two fingers pressed against Frisk’s entrance. They didn’t enter, but just pulsed gently where they were. Frisk tossed their head and tried to lift their hips again. Just a bit more...! “Sans!” They warned, but Sans didn’t slow. And Frisk was lost, keening softly as they allowed the haze of orgasm to sweep them away. They could only focus on the movements happening between their legs. And the craving to be filled. For those fingers to press in just a bit deeper, just like Frisk liked to do to themselves.

Sans pulled away when he realized Frisk had become too sensitive. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his arm and adjusted his jaw while rubbing his neck. “that was a pain in the neck.” He said.

Frisk sat up to pull him into their arms and kiss him. They could taste their own essence on his lips and they pushed deeper to taste more. Sans hummed and pulled away to kiss their cheek. Frisk cupped the back of his neck and said, “I want you in me.”

Sans blinked. “you sure?”

Frisk shrugged and nodded. “If this is a...one-off...then I want to know.” Their smile turned a little slyer. “See if it’s better than toys.”

“kinky.” Sans murmured with interest. “but, y’know...you woke me up. so why don’t you give me a ride?”

Frisk tilted their head. “Okay.” They decided eagerly. Sans flopped onto his back and pulled Frisk down into his arms. Frisk went willingly, meeting him in a lazy but insistent kiss. His erection was still pressing against Frisk’s thigh, but they needed to wait a bit. 

Sans pulled away to nip at Frisk’s neck. “do you realize,” he asked casually, “how interesting it was to hear you’re dating me? even if it’s monster me?” Frisk hummed and kissed his cheekbone. Their hands went for his nipples, but he pushed the hands away from them. “if you do that,” he warned, “i’m not gonna last.” 

Frisk clicked their tongue. “Pity.” They said. Sans bit a little hard on their neck and they gasped.

“watch it.” He growled, and Frisk grinned. _That_ sounded like their Sans, getting upset at their sassiness. “anyway,” he continued, “it was REALLY interesting. because somehow a lazy guy like me managed to hook someone like you, monster ambassador. i must be pretty lucky.”

“Pretty much.” Frisk said, and Sans snorted in amusement. Frisk held his head between their hands and tilted his head back until he was looking at them. They smiled softly and kissed him slowly and passionate. The mood changed in an instant from something less playful, to something more serious. Frisk filled the kiss with their love, opening their eyes a little to see Sans’s reaction. His eyes met Frisk’s only briefly before the fell closed, overcome. He pressed back with as much passion, longing for the connection not to end. Frisk could taste the sweetness on their tongue as they swiped it once against Sans’s lips before they pulled back.

“Knock knock.” Frisk said with a small smile.

Sans gave a confused smile. “jokes in bed?”

“I told it to my Sans a long time ago...and I want you to hear it too.”

“sounds legit. who’s there?”

“Olive.” Frisk cupped Sans’s cheek.

Sans seemed a little breathless. “olive who?”

“Olive you. Every version of you. Lucky or not.” Frisk kissed him again. Sans made a noise in his throat as he deepened the kiss. Something more carnal began to take over. Frisk understood that it was time to keep going. They were nervous, but excited. Frisk didn’t have enough time in this universe to show this Sans how much they loved Sans. So this would be as close as they could get. Because in a few hours, they would go home and show their Sans from their universe just how much they had loved and missed him.

Sans released Frisk and patted their thigh. They climbed off of him and relaxed on the bed as Sans climbed off of the bed. He headed over to his connected bathroom and switched on a light. Frisk’s hand drifted lower on their own body to test themselves. Yup, definitely interested again. Sans came back and threw himself down onto the bed before handing Frisk the small bottle of lubricant he had. He watched as Frisk coated their fingers thoroughly with some of the lube before finding their entrance. He watched as if transfixed, and that bolstered Frisk’s own courage and interest. It was flattering to have him so focused on them. 

“you’ve done this a lot.” Sans commented as his hand lazily stroked himself to the sight of Frisk fingering themselves. 

“Sans is asexual,” Frisk muttered and curled their fingers, sending sparks of pleasure through their core, “but not me.”

“i can tell. does he watch you get off?”

“Sometimes.” Frisk admitted. “But usually he just ignores it. Human fluids,” they smirked a bit, “gross him out some.”

Sans chuckled. “i can see that.” He licked his lips as Frisk made a low noise in their throat, “so he doesn’t –ah, god that’s a sexy face—uh, help at all?”

Frisk removed their fingers and motioned towards the condom. Sans took the hint and unwrapped it to roll it onto himself. “Not really.” Frisk said as they added more lube to their hand to slick him up. Sans moaned at the feeling, allowing his hips to roll into the touch. Frisk placed a kiss on his stomach before they straddled him to line him up.

Sans bundled up his blanket quickly to recline against it before shoving a pillow under his hips. Frisk quickly realigned themselves before letting out a slow breath and pressing down onto him carefully. They concentrated on Sans’s face as he watched their connection. He was biting his lip and a low groan was building in the back of his throat. Frisk shivered at the sensations, but took their time to allow themselves to adjust. Sans’s hands held their hips, keeping them steady until they were finally fully on him.

“fuck.” Sans breathed. Frisk could feel his thighs trembling against their back. Frisk arching their back some, testing the sensations different angles caused. Once they were comfortable, they lifted themselves off a tiny bit before pushing back down. Sans allowed them to set the pace even as Frisk felt the tension building in him. They could see his stomach muscles straining. “s-so,” Sans continued to distract Frisk from any of their discomfort, “you’re saying that, ngh...only helps out if he’s feeling particularly _frisky_?” He grinned.

Frisk had to admit, they weren’t expecting that. Laughter burst out of them, breaking whatever steady rhythm they had set up. “Sans!” They scolded and hurried to lower their voice. Sans had his arms thrown over his face, giggling at his own joke. And Frisk couldn’t help but join in. But, oh, the laughter made interesting things happen. Frisk pushed his arms away and met Sans in a short and sloppy kiss. Frisk could, in their mind’s eye, see their own Sans. The amusement that he would have on his own face.

They were in love with someone ridiculous. 

They built up a steady rhythm after that. Frisk focused of the slide of their skin together, and the brief moments they felt bone dig into their back. They reveled in those moments, allowing imagination and reality to blend together. They soaked in the sounds Sans made, and the scent of sex. They memorized it for future use. 

“frisk...” Sans moaned softly, his hips moving to meet theirs. And Frisk smiled, clenching around him just to hear him groan. His hands slipped from their body to dig into the sheets. Frisk’s thighs were burning and they were starting to cramp, but they could feel their edge just along the horizon. Despite their body’s protest, they moved faster. Sans’s hand found Frisk’s sex to help, causing Frisk to bite down on their lip to muffle any noise. Sans’s hand was steady up until his peak where his body stiffened and he cried out. Frisk grabbed his hand and kissed before they finished themselves off for a second time.

In the silence of their climax, both humans trembled as their activities caught up to them. The chill of the room began to reassert itself, making both of them shiver because of their damp skin. Frisk carefully pulled away from Sans before they collapsed next to him. They shivered at the cold wall against their back. They could only watch hazily as Sans attempted to recover long enough to handle cleaning up. He grabbed his shirt from the floor to wipe off any fluids before he handed it to Frisk to do the same. There was a burning sensation all throughout Frisk’s lower body that they weren’t quite sure they liked yet. 

Sans threw the pillows back to the head of the bed and tossed the blanket back over them. It was almost too hot to be near each other, but the alternative was the cold of the room. So they dealt with the heat. Frisk discarded the dirty shirt. Neither of them spoke but shared one more kiss before closing their eyes. This hadn’t been on the list of reactions Frisk had expected upon coming into Sans’s room, but this wasn’t too bad of a reaction.  
==  
==  
That morning, Frisk and Sans got up before noon. They all decided to gather at the Dreemurr house for goodbyes. Already everyone was sad to see Frisk go. They were happy to have their Frisk back, but, like the monsters, they had come to love Frisk too. Frisk had hugged all of them and decided to take pictures with them. Frisk made sure to get plenty of photographic evidence to show their friends from their universe. Also, before they left, Frisk printed off a group picture from Frisk’s universe to give the Dreemurrs to make copies of. That way they would remember Frisk just ask Frisk remembered them.

Only Alphys and Sans were allowed to go with Frisk back to the laboratory. It was a little after noon when they arrived. The machine was ready to start running, so the scientists and engineers hurried to get it started. Frisk grabbed Gaster’s sleeve to get his attention. He seemed slightly annoyed to be pulled away from the activity, but Frisk was insistent. 

“Don’t play with time.” Frisk warned.

“What?” Gaster asked.

“Nothing good comes from it.”

Gaster opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He didn’t respond after that and instead yelled something in Wing Dings to someone. 

Frisk approached Alphys. The portal was almost ready. The entire room felt how the shortcuts felt in Frisk’s universe. “F-Frisk. I want to, um, thank you. Me and Undyne...talked. And...we’re gonna try together.” Alphys smiled gently. “So...thank you. For helping us.” Frisk smiled. They were sure that one of them would’ve stepped up eventually, but Frisk was happy to give a push. “Tell everyone...hi for me. And if we, um, ever get the portal to be a normal thing...Send me that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie game that you told me about. It sounds really interesting!” Frisk nodded, but silently hoped that Sans followed through on his promise. Frisk would miss all of them, but messing around with this stuff wasn’t safe.

The portal was nearly silent and invisible as it opened up. Frisk could only sense it to know it was there. They didn’t even need someone to call that it was functional. Frisk only hoped that it worked and returned them to their own universe. Frisk snapped a picture of it. Sans came up to them and wrapped an arm around their shoulders before holding out their phone. He took his own picture before releasing them.

“good luck out there, kid.” He said. “it’s gotta be tough being an ambassador. so take care of yourself, because there are people from multiple universes that care about you.” Frisk nodded and kissed his cheek before approaching the portal. Right before they reached it, though, Sans called out, “frisk! tell that skeleton of yours ‘hello from the other side’!”

Frisk chuckled as Alphys shook her head. “That song is so old!” 

“old but gold.” Sans said. Frisk stepped into the portal

and stumbled to their knees in some kind of wild terrain. Frisk looked around in confusion. It was a lot hotter here and muggy, and there were trees everywhere. Frisk didn’t recognize this place at all. However they did recognize that figure approaching them.

“Sans!” Frisk breathed, climbing to their feet with a wince. Sans grinned at the sight of them.

“welcome back, kid. have fun?”

Frisk shrugged and nodded. “I took pictures.” They said.

“awesome. so, you go where i think you went?” He motioned for them to follow him. Frisk gladly fell into this casual routine. Their hand found his, and the cool bones gripped Frisk’s hand was comforting.

“Did you meet monster me?”

“yeah. they’re pretty cool. they looked like a dreemurr.”

“Good.”

“you meet human us, then? that’s where frisk said they were from.” Frisk pulled Sans into a hug. They buried their face into the hollow of his neck and sighed. “hey, uh, you alright?”

“...I missed you.”

Sans was silent for a few moments before nodded. “yeah. same here.”

Frisk pulled away. They were a little nervous about what Sans’s reaction would be to their confession. If he got angry, they would do their best to fix the situation. But if human Sans had been okay with it, then monster Sans wouldn’t hate it, would he? “I had sex with your other self.”

“whoa.” Sans said, surprised. “wasn’t expecting that.”

Frisk waited, but Sans didn’t say anything. They couldn’t really read his expression. They fidgeted some with their shirt. The humidity was making their clothing stick to them uncomfortably. “Are you...angry?”

Sans considered it. “nah.” He finally said. “it was just me, right? s’not that big of a deal.” Frisk was relieved, but confused. Sans grinned and winked. “why would i get jealous of myself? what’s brief sex when i’m the one who gets to stay with you? besides, i’ll take it as a compliment, you wanting to bone me no matter what universe i’m in.” 

Frisk took Sans’s hand again. “He was very attractive. For a human.”

“any good?” 

“I was happy. He had lips.”

“awesome. show me pics later.”

Frisk was grinning. “Also, he told me to tell you ‘hello from the other side’.”

Sans grinned back at Frisk, amusement crinkling the bone around his eyes. “that’s hilarious. man...he sounds cool. wish i could’ve sent the other frisk back with something funny to say.”

Frisk swatted some bugs. “Where are we?”

“according to the gps, somewhere in the amazon.”

“Oh.”

“you missed a couple stops.”

“Anything interesting?”

“nothing we can’t revisit.”

Frisk kissed his teeth. “Yes.” They said and together they walked through the nearest shortcut.

**Author's Note:**

> There were parts of this that I don't like, and parts that I do. This was just for fun anyway, so I hope those of you who read it enjoyed it either way. 
> 
> I realize there are probably errors. I will fix them tomorrow when it's not 2 inn the morning.
> 
> (And if any of you think Sans was under-reacting to Frisk, remember that he's a really laidback guy. I can't see him getting jealous often or easily, especially not of himself. But that's just my view of him.)


End file.
